The Marriage bond
by Darkelf11808
Summary: Harry Potter needs a partner to secure his heritage from the ministry, and Draco Malfoy is his last choice.He is marrying the man of his dreams for all the wrong reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Marriage bond

**Author name:** darkelf11808

**Category:** Romance

**Sub Category:** Drama

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Harry Potter needs a partner to secure his heritage, no thanks to the ministry-and Draco Malfoy was his last choice. And so he finds himself standing before a priest, united in matrimony, marrying the man of his dreams… for all the wrong HPDM. 8th year.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:**_** SLASH! **_Oh, and Mpeg of course and Sirius is still alive, because I want him to be.

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter had destroyed the Dark Lord at the end of sixth year when his godfather Sirius Black had almost fallen through the Veil. Harry Potter had killed Bellatrix Lestrange first because he just did not like that bitch. Voldemort on the other hand had been destroyed quickly thanks to the ancient protection placed on him by his mother.

"What the hell is this?" , Harry shrieked at the parchment he had in his hand that was just delivered by a ministry owl. "What is it, what's wrong?" questioned his godfather on hearing his godson's exclamation.

"Can you believe what those beauroctratic assess are doing? They're forcing me to get married if I want to receive the Potter properties!", Harry complained. "So what are you going to do harry? I know that you are not seeing anyone at the moment."

Harry pondered his situation for a moment before an idea struck, "Help me write a list of the eligible wizards that you can think of."

"Wizards? Since when?", Sirius questioned, surprised that he had not known his own godchild's sexual preferences. "If I am going to get married I might as well be stuck to the sex that I prefer."

An hour later they had made no headway in their list. Harry was growing desperate; he wanted someone who would not do it only for the money or the fame. Suddenly Sirius cried out, "What about Zacharias Smith? He's single right and definitely gay."

Harry ran through all the memories he had of Smith and could not come up with any good ones, "But he's a jerk! Why would I want to marry him?"

Draco Malfoy had mixed feelings as he ventured into Diagon Alley to buy his school things for his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry. At the end of the sixth year when the Dark Lord had been finally vanquished he had been left with only one parent as a result, to everyone's surprise it was not Lucius Malfoy, but his wife who was the guilty part. Lucius Malfoy had evidently been a spy for the side of the Light since his initiation into the Death Eaters, just like one Severus Snape. But that did not deter people from looking at him with distrust in their eyes for everyone knew he had been close to his mother. He felt deeply betrayed to not know who his own mother was. He had decided from the start that he was not going to be a Death Eater; he might be evil but not that evil to follow a half-blood lunatic.

Coming out of his depressing thoughts he hurried to finish his school shopping so that he could get away from all the judgmental stares directed at him. When he reached the last of his destinations he was seriously contemplating foregoing it , the people had started to sneer: that was his thing dammit. He decided to forge ahead the sooner he finished he would not have to return again for a while.

When he saw the quidditch store, he felt a surge of relief, but, as he walked towards the store he became aware that a figure he knew all too well was also heading in the same direction, Harry Bloody Potter.

As the two of them reached the door of the store at the same time, he was suddenly vividly aware that they were surrounded by a crowd of people, who were waiting for one to hex the other. Their fights were legendary after all. But Draco surprised them all including Potter by just brushing past the tall raven haired teen without a backwards glance. Draco was displeased to note on entering the store that Potter had outgrown him.

"Hello, Malfoy." Surprised at who could be speaking to him, he turned around to see Sirius Black, his cousin if he remembered, beside Harry Potter. He reached out and hugged Draco who stiffened with surprise, he was not accustomed to being shown affection by virtual strangers. When he stepped back Draco was assaulted by his shock of black long hair, an appealing aristocratic face and a pair of smiling brown eyes. "How has my dear cousin been?"

Draco felt himself relax. It might not be logical, but he simply couldn't be afraid of a man who reminded him of a hyper-active puppy. " I am very well thank you, just getting some school supplies for the new term," he said, returning his smile.

"Me too." It was Potter who spoke this time, his voice as soft and dark as midnight. 'When did his voice get like that' Draco thought. Draco felt an odd little shock of awareness when he looked at Potter. The words _tall_, _dark_ and _handsome_ popped into his head, but the old cliché didn't really do him justice. Potter _was_ tall, an inch or two over six feet, 'dammit he's taller than me now', and his hair was dark- a deep brown almost black. But _handsome_ wasn't the right word to describe him. His features were a little too sharply defined his chin too stubborn, his nose too definite, for such a simple word. He was… arresting, Draco decided. The sort of man you'd look at twice if you passed him in the street. Broad shouldered and narrow through the hips, he was Draco's perfect man come to life.

On hearing him speak Draco's smile dropped a bit. Harry was disappointed to see wariness in his eyes. They were very nice eyes-a kind of storm gray, warm and changeable, reflecting his emotions as easily as a mirror, more expressive than they were at school that's for sure.

When he and Sirius had first approached at the door to the store, he'd watched them warily. Not that he could blame him. Te relationship between them wasn't exactly friendly and he had just killed the Dark Lord and Malfoy's mother. Their kind of animosity doesn't just disappear. But as soon as Sirius smiled, he'd started to relax. Harry had seen the reaction before. There was something about Sirius's carefree attitude that put people instantly at ease. "Do you want to join us for lunch?" Sirius offered, and Draco Malfoy, who moments before had watched them with narrow, wary eyes, accepted the offer without a second's hesitation.

As the three of them walked down the street to a restaurant that Sirius knew, Draco became aware of the conspicuous staring that was directed towards them. He was in the middle of Sirius and Potter, and was ridiculously aware of those bright green eyes watching him. Stupid, he thought. As if a guy like potter would notice whether or not he looked uncomfortable with all the attention they were getting. As if he'd notice him at all, he thought wistfully.

Draco had decided after fifth year that he no longer hated Potter, but he didn't know if Potter still hated him so he kept up his habit of baiting him, he liked the reactions he got out of Potter. On coming out of his thoughts he realized that they had reached their destination which turned out to be a Italian restaurant and were heading towards a table.

"Here" Potter pulled out the chair for Draco .The unexpected gesture surprised him into looking at Potter, as did everyone else who were observing their little group. "Sit down," he said smiling.

"Thank you." He replied startled by the breathless sound of his own voice. He didn't normally go all breathy just because an attractive man offered him a little polite assistance. Because this was Potter he couldn't seriously be affected by his presence. He was just surprised that they hadn't started to hex each other as of yet and were talking without fists involved.

"Is something wrong?"

Potter's question, made him realize that he had zoned out on sitting at the table and that the waiter had come to take their orders. He ordered his favorite Chicken Parmigianino then set out to answer Potter's question.

"I was just trying to figure out why you're being so nice to me. We haven't exactly been the best of buddies."

Potter's eyebrows crinkled together in thought. "Well I just thought we could start over that's all."

"Why?"

"Because we're getting too old to beat each other up." He gave a cautious Draco a cautious look. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah I think you're right. Then we can start by calling each other by first names. What do you think?" _Good going, Draco. You've just convinced him you're desperate for friends_.

"All right, I'd like that." Harry said and gave him a blinding smile. They then ceased all talking for the time being as their food had arrived.

"So what were you ding in the quidditch store?"

By this time they had finished eating and were having dessert. "I think something's wrong with my broom, I was just looking to see the new arrivals in case I have to replace it."

"If you need a good repair man, I know someone I could give you his number," Harry said.

"Thank you, but I'll let Luke take a look at it first. He's pretty good with repairing brooms."

_Luke. _A boyfriend? Husband? Harry glanced at Draco's hands. He wasn't wearing a ring, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. _These purebloods get married early he ad remembered Hermione telling him that once._ He found the thought that Draco might be attached less than appealing, and the reaction caught him off guard. This was Draco Malfoy here, the bane of his existence since he had found out he was a wizard and had come to Hogwarts. The last thing he needed or wanted was any kind of crush on Draco. He had other things on his plate right now; he thought thinking of the marriage problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the impromptu lunch date, during which Harry had spent the majority staring at Draco, Harry and Sirius returned to Grimmuald Place where they continued to go through the bachelor list. "Argh!" Harry shouted after a few hours of scouring, "I can't take any more of this!". Sirius chuckled and returned to his section of the list. After a few more minutes Harry decided to head up to his room to rest early to catch the train the next morning.

At Platform 9 ¾ Harry felt sufficiently stared at by the rest of the population on the platform. "I'm going Sirius", "Yeah okay see you later kiddo". Sirius replied with a big hug. On the train most of the cabins were full, and Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were Prefects this year. Finally, near the back of the train Harry found an empty compartment, or so he thought.

On opening the door, a set of stormy grey eyes met his own from a seat. "What do you want Potter?" Draco demanded with all the venom he could muster.

"I was just looking for an empty compartment, really Malfoy I would have thought we had agreed to call each other by our first names." Harry replied before making himself comfortable.

After making himself comfortable, Harry looked back at Malfoy and was surprised to see him blushing. "Sorry I didn't think you remembered. You might not want to talk to me in public with the war and everything" Draco finished sadly.

"Yea I remembered, and of course I want to be your friend" Harry replied. After that admission, they lapsed into an easy conversation and played wizarding chess, which Draco beat Harry at every game.

"You're really good at this. You could give Ron a run for his money" Harry admitted as his most brutal defeat. "Thanks, we should change soon though, we are nearing Hogwarts".

While changing Harry could not help but sneak glances at Draco. Wow he's really gorgeous. Harry couldn't help but imagine Draco wrapped around him begging him to love him. Harry shook himself out of the fantasy when he realized he had been staring to long. I hope he didn't notice. Fortunately, Draco hadn't noticed.

Dressed and ready to go, they waited outside with the rest of the 6th years to get into a carriage. After a time, harry begun to notice how uncomfortable Draco was. Looking around was then he noticed the glares being directed at Draco. What the hell.

Without thinking, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and ignoring his shocked face dragged him to the next empty carriage to pull up. Shooting a glare at the other students deterred those foolish enough to try to get into the carriage with them.

If Harry had used legimacy on those students remaining behind he would have known that they were too shocked to react either way by the sight of two infamous enemies being together and holding hands. By the next morning new rumors about the two would be spread around the school.

Meanwhile, in the carriage Draco was trying not to blush as he realized that Harry had not let go of his hand. If he was being honest with himself he didn't want Harry to let go he felt protected and loved. As they were holding hands still they ended up sitting next to each other, but neither one felt any inclination to move as they felt comfortable how they were.

On their arrival at the castle, they went their separate ways to their respective tables for the welcome feast. On the Gryffindor table, Harry was being especially quiet as he thought about his actions towards Draco.

Chapter 3

The next day turned out to be stormy and no one dared to venture out. As it was the first day back everyone was buried under work. It was during lunch that Harry noticed that the place he usually stared at across the hall was empty. Where the hell is Draco? He scanned the Great Hall but didn't see Draco anywhere.

He had just stood up to leave when Hermione noticed him, "Where are you going Harry", "I'm going to look for Draco".

"Since when was that ferret Draco?" Ron butting in exclaimed. "Since I saw him in Diagon Alley and he's my friend". With that statement the table fell into a shocked silence, taking this opportunity Harry left the Great Hall.

Outside the Great Hall, Harry wondered where Draco could possibly be. Just then a group of 5th year Hufflepuffs passed where he was, he overheard them taking about locking Draco outside in the storm, and how they had taken his wand so that he could not get back inside.

"Did you see his face, that blood traitor deserves everything we did!" laughed the group. On hearing this Harry fell into a rage, "Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted and it was so powerful that it bound the whole group. He found Draco's wand then left them there with a threat of bodily harm if they went near Draco again.

Chapter 4

Harry found Draco sheltered under a tree in the yard, and on closer inspection saw that he had been beaten. His rage returned and he swore to get back at the guys who had done this. Harry sat down beside the huddled form and brought his hand up, ignoring his small resistance as he set his fingers under Draco's chin and tilted his face up.

A little stubble shadowed the hard line of Harry's jaw. Draco wanted to stroke his fingers over that very masculine roughness and then maybe brush back the thick wave of dark hair that fell onto his forehead. Harry was, he thought, almost haunting. And he must look like something the kneazle had dragged in, with a black eye and busted lip and his hair sticking out.

At some point he was going to feel horribly embarrassed by all this, Draco thought. If there had been any chance that Harry wanted to be his friend, he'd put an end to it. Tomorrow he would regret that. But right now he was just grateful for his kindness, and he felt too tired and achy to worry about anything else.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I noticed you weren't at lunch so I got worried."

So Harry had come looking for him. Draco allowed himself to savor that, though he knew it would only add to his regrets tomorrow. Draco gave a sigh of relief as Harry healed his injuries. In the silence that followed Harry reached out to take Draco's hand, toying with his fingers absently. "Do people treat you like this usually?"

"Not this bad." Draco liked the feel of harry holding his hand, too. "I usually have someone with me, it can't be helped, and my name is a mark."

Harry slid his fingers between Draco's, loosened his hold, and then tightened it again. Draco turned his head to look at him. Harry was looking down at their clasped hands, his dark brows drawn together in a frown. Draco wondered what he was thinking and then decided he might not like the answer to that question.

Harry looked up suddenly, his emerald eyes pinning Draco to the spot. "What if you changed your name, Draco?"

"Are you mad, Potter?" Draco said now angry. How would I change my name?

"I'm not md just listen." Harry's finers tightened over Draco's and his smile had a reckless edge to it that made Draco's pulse race. "What do you think of Canada?"

"I've never been there," Draco admitted, feeling as if he'd stumbled into a mystery.

"How would you like to go? Now. Tonight."

"Now?" Draco gaped at him. "What for?"

"What do people usually go to Canada for?"

"To taste the syrup?"

Harry laughed and caught Draco's other hand in his, tugging him around until he sat sideways, facing him. "To get married. They go to Canada to get married. Especially same sex marriage."

"I've heard that rumour," Draco agreed cautiously.

Had killing Voldermort finally driven him over the bend?

"Let's do it," Harry said, still with that reckless light in his eyes.

"Do what?" Draco asked blankly.

"Get married." When Draco just stared at him, those stormy grey eyes wide with shock, he grinned crookedly. "I'm asking you to marry me, Draco."


	3. Chapter 3

_Stress,_ Draco thought. _That's what it is. I'm having a stress-induced hallucination. Or maybe I've been struck by lightning and this is some kind of life after death experience._

Draco frowned down at his lap. Shouldn't he be wearing a long white robe? How could he possibly have a meaningful after-death experience while soaked?

"Draco?" Harry squeezed his hands, and he struggled to force his rambling thoughts to focus. At least it was a pleasant hallucination. He could have been fighting with Potter or watching Goyle eat candy. Having Harry ask him to marry him was certainly better than anything he could think of.

"I know this sounds a little crazy," Harry was saying.

"A _little _crazy?" Draco's laugh held traces of hysteria. He tugged his hands free and ran them through his damp hair, tousling it into an even wilder tumble of curls. "Try insane, bonkers, utterly mad, ridiculous-" Draco broke off and looked at Harry, his heartbeat accelerating as it sank in that Harry Potter had actually just asked him, Draco Malfoy, to marry him.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Draco whispered.

"I'm serious" Harry's grin was rueful, but his gaze was steady. He didn't look like a man who had just lost his mind.

"I don't-we can't-it's-" Aware that he was sounding like an idiot, Draco stopped and took a deep breath. "Why?"

_Good question_, Harry thought. It would be nice if he could give him a logical, rational response. He didn't even know where the idea had come from. Suddenly it had been there, and it had –inexplicably- made sense. He was going on nothing but gut instinct- and maybe just a touch of insanity, he admitted. Besides they would solve his problem with the government, he realized. But did he want to admit that to Draco? _Better not, he might hex me if he heard my reason._

Buying time, he grabbed for the hand that lay on Draco's lap. Toying with his fingers, he waited for inspiration, and, when it didn't come, he took the coward's way out and turned the question back on Draco. "Why not?"

"Why not?" Draco sputtered. "Because up until yesterday we were enemies. The only contact we ever had was insulting and hurting each other. Because normal people don't just go off to Canada and get married on an impulse. And what about the fact that my father will kill me."

"It happens all the time," Harry argued.

"Yes, but not in the wizarding world, what about tradition? Divorce is frowned upon." Draco thought about taking his hand back. He was nearly sure you weren't supposed to hold hands with someone when you were turning down their marriage proposal. But his fingers felt warm and strong around Draco's-just the opposite of the way he felt inside, which was cold and a little weak. The cold he could attribute to the rain that was still drumming around them, but the weakness came straight from his heart.

Harry Potter had asked him to marry him. He was sitting right there in front of him, all six-feet-two and emerald eyes, asking him to be his husband/bond mate. And he was turning him down?

"We've never even been on a date," Draco said weakly.

"I just asked you to go to Canada, didn't I? We could have dinner first; even catch a movie, if you want." Harry made his expression hopeful and was rewarded by a chocked snicker.

"Dinner, a movie and a wedding. That's certainly a unique first date."

"Probably not as unique as you think." Harry looked down at Draco's hand, vaguely startled by the delicacy of it. "Not every marriage ends in divorce, Draco."

"Not everyone who's exposed to dragon pox catches it, but the odd aren't in your favour either way," Draco replied cynically.

Harry grinned at the comparison. "Are you suggesting marriage is a disease?"

"No" Draco shook his head and tried to order his thoughts. The absentminded stroking of Harry's thumb across his palm made it difficult to think. "I'm not saying anything against marriage. I want to get married, have children and a home, but who would want to bind themselves to a Malfoy?" Harry was suddenly aware of how much he wanted just those things himself.

"Someone like me," Harry said smiling.

"Well, you don't count you're and idiot." Draco deadpanned.

Sirius was right, Harry thought. He needed to settle down, after all the trauma of the war. But he wasn't going to tie himself down with someone the Ministry chose for him., it left him cold. Looking at Draco, with his hair tousled into layers of damp pale curls around his face and his nose pink from the cold and that ridiculously aristocratic body structure, he felt something stir in the pit of his stomach- a hunger, a need. Something he couldn't –wouldn't-put a name to. Not just yet, anyway. Whatever it was Harry was willing to take a chance on it. And determined to persuade Draco to take the same chance.

Harry slid his finger up Draco's wrist, felt his pulse scramble under his touch. "We can live at Grimmuald Place, or if you don't feel comfortable we can use one of the other Potter properties. And you can decorate however you want."

"Harry-" Draco stopped and grabbed hold of his wavering store of common sense. He couldn't possibly be tempted to say yes. Could he? "I can't believe you're serious," Draco said finally. "You haven't given me a single reason you'd want to…why you're suggesting that we should-"

"Get married," Harry supplied, when Draco had trouble with the words.

"It isn't as if we're in love with each other," Draco said, careful to keep any hint of question out of his tone.

"There's… something between us. That's a start."

So much for any fantasy Draco might have harboured that Harry was madly in love with him, Draco thought ruefully. It was hard to think with Harry stroking his thumb over the inside of his wrist. Draco tugged half-heartedly on his hand but didn't insist when Harry's fingers tightened.

"That's not a reason to get married." Draco said crossly.

"Isn't it?" Harry's free hand came up, sliding under the thick tangle of Draco's hair, his fingers cupping the back of Draco's neck, holding him still as he leaned closer. Not that he was going anywhere, Draco thought, closing his eyes as his mouth brushed lightly against Draco's. Draco had always thought a kiss between them would be rough and passionate, not sweet and slow.

Harry kissed him once, and then again. And again. Brief, fleeting touches that promised and teased them both.


End file.
